mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Flooded Europa (Map Game)
Welcome to Flooded Europa! In this map game, the world has been flooded. Europe due to its lack of deserts and more mild environment, is the last place on Earth for humans to survive, as the world has been claim by massive deserts and walls of ice. Now, only Europe, some parts of the Middle East and most of the North African coast remains suitable for humanity. Will you conquer what is left, flee to the heavens or attempt to reverse your ancestors failures? Story On January 1, 2018, an alien ship came on near-Earth orbit. In 15 minutes, it released a gas that knocked out everyone in Europe, some parts of the Middle East and parts of North Africa. These people then woke up in the year 3500 CE. The ship then used a powerful on-board loudspeaker hearable in all of the areas that were gassed. The ship that there species is called the Gorthonites, and there hear to show man's mistake. They said that the gassed people were knocked out and the ship time warped the gassed areas roughly 1500 years forward, to show the effects of global warming. They say that they only gassed certain people because the rest is uninhabitable and is either scorched desert wastelands or vast, freezing tundra. But the surviving areas have also suffered. Many cities, from London to Istanbul, Venice to St. Petersburg are now flooded or completely underwater. The ship will leave them here as punishment until they "prove yourselves", which they did not specify. The ship then left. It is you to lead our nation, and learn from our mistakes. Rules *Have Fun. *Be plausible and logical. *Mod word is law until proven otherwise. *No editing the map without permission from either a mod or the map maker. *No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language. *No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins. *No Sexist comments about other players real life gender. *In order to become a mod, you will need to ask permission from the Head Mod. *No switching countries unless you do not have one. *A player can be completely removed from the nation if they are inactive for a week. *If a moderator is playing, they cannot be an event mod or the mod response for their own nation or a nation that they have good or bad relations with. *Please look at the algorithm page. *You can adjust your budgets on certain things, however please be reasonable. *When at war, please ask for mod response on war progress, the results will be on the War Results page. *Space colonization is not allowed, instead you can merely "Flee" the Earth, leaving the game. This is very expensive, time consuming and is very late game. *Do not attempt go beyond the map. You will only find death and destruction. *Global warming is real and is a serious to man and the Earth. This game will show some of the future effects. *Head Mod holds all power that the other mods hold. Vice Mod holds the powers of event mod, rules mod and war progress mod. *Head mod makes the final descision, but (Hopefully) is very rare to force to use these powers. *Unless you are the creator, vice mod or head mod, you can only hold up to two FREE mod positions. Moderators *'Map Maker:' Mli048 *'Creator:' Mli048 *'Head Mod:' Mli048 *'Vice Mod:' None *'Events Mod:' None *'Rules Mod:' None *'Rules Mod:' None *'Rules Mod:' None *'Emergency Mod:' None *'Emergency Mod:' None *'Diplomatic Offer Response Mod: '''None *'Plausibility Checking Mod:' None Map Nations The Balkans * Fascist Greece (Gray) * Kingdom of Greece (Orange) * Democratic Greece (Blue) * Albania (Bright Blue) * Bulgaria * Kosovo * Serbia (Red) * Romania * Moldova * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Croatia (Purple) * Slovenia * Montenegro (Dark Green) * Cyprus Eastern Europe * Ukraine * Belarus ':. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information?' Todetode (talk). 02:38, October 19, 2017 (UTC) * Russia * Lithuania * Estonia * Latvia Scandinavia * Iceland-The History Nerd * Sweden * Norway * Finland Western Europe * Germany * France * United Kingdom * Ireland * Rome (White) * South Italy (Pink) * North Italy (Yellow) * Spain * Portugal * Andorra * Switzerland * The Netherlands * Luxembourg * Belgium Central Europe * Austria * Poland * Hungary * Czech Republic (Czechia) * Slovakia Middle East * Iraq * Iran * Israel * Palestine * Lebanon * Jordan * Syria * Kuwait North Africa * Egypt * Libya * Algeria * Morroco * Tunisia Archives Gameplay '3500 CE' *'Main Events of the Year:' *'As humanity is left in this new world, many issues arise. An economic crisis explodes, tens to hundreds of millions of people are now refugees, mass rioting and panic is occurring and most people going into a state of shock from what has happened. Queen Elizabeth suffers and dies of a heart attack and a member of the German Parliament has committed suicide, drowning himself in Hamburg, his hometown. Switzerland, seeing this as an advantage, adopts a fascist attitude and begins to prepare its military. Russia, Greece, the Netherlands, Belgium and Italy on the verge of collapse and Catalonia, Bavaria, Normandy, Wales and Scotland are demanding freedom. Austria re-install a monarchy, and encourage other European nations to do so. Serbia prepares its military for an invasion of Bulgaria for access to the sea, Israel begins a naval path since they are now protected by sea on several sides. Miraculously, southern Belarus and Chernobyl is now clean from radiation, with the Ukrainian government requesting to purchase southern Belarus for 7$ billion.' *'Kingdom of Iceland:' We let in Danish refugees and allow the Queen of Denmark and some of the Royal Staff, such as guards, Queen's Circle, and advisors go into exile as The King Of Iceland. We also allow some of the Danish government in, such as the Foreign Ministers and the Danish Ambassador to Iceland and the Icelandic Ambassador to Denmark, and let 5 Danish members of the Parliament into the country. Iceland becomes a Kingdom, with the Danish Royal Family at it's head. A constitutional monarchy is established in Iceland, with the Icelandic Government still being valid and In power, and continues about it's business, with the same Prime Minister. Danish troops are allowed in, along with Veterans and such. We declare a state of emergency and start building up a military, with Danish veterans and former Danish soldiers joining in. We start building up our small coast guard into a huge official naval force that can keep Iceland's waters and coast safe. An airforce is looked into as well. We send medical aid to Germany, the UK, Ireland, France, Israel,and our Nordic brothers Sweden and Denmark, with money sent to Finland. The Queen of Denmark, Margrethe II, has a stroke, but survives. The stroke was caused, doctors say, by her panicking and depression over the fact Denmark is gone. We also accept '''Dutch' refugees *'Belarus:' We gather our resources and build several factories near Minsk. Local lignite reserves are mined in several places. We refuse Ukraine's territorial offer, but we do offer them a non-aggression pact and a mutual defense pact against Russian raiders. We take in Latvian and Lithuanian refugees. **'Ukraine: '''We agree to sign a mutual defense pact with Belarus. '''3501 CE' *'Main Events of the Year:' *'Tens of millions of refugees go deep into the mainland, with the population of Bavaria jumping to 20 million people, increasing their demands for independence. Meanwhile, these refugees make Hungary adopt a constitutional monarchy, but may become a absolute monarchy by the end of the decade. Switzerland annex Liechtenstein and encourage the independence of Württemberg, Bavaria and Burgundy. The Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg unite to form the Union of Benelux Nation (UBN) for better economic stability. Greece dissolves into three countries, a fascist republic, an absolute monarchy kingdom and a democratic republic. Italy dissolves as well, into the Republic of Rome, North Italian Federation and the South Italian Federation. Russia is predicted to collapse soon. NATO and the EU is now completely gone, with the continent prone to war now. Serbia invades Macedonia, resulting in Croatia and Albania invading Serbia with Kosovo allowing military access to Albania. Serbia responds by invading Kosovo as well. Karl von Habsburg, the emperor of Austria marries the King of Hungary, who is the Uncle of the President. Meanwhile, a massive refugee camp grows on the border between Croatia, Hungary and Slovenia, with over 120,000 people and numerous nationalities, including Germans, Bulgarians, Romanians, Scandinavians, Italians, Turks, Syrians, Arabs, French, Dutch and Serbs. Most of the refugees are from flooding, but many more are expected to come in the "Third Balkan War".' *'Belarus:' We gather our armed forces and point them towards the east and guard the border with Russia. Agriculture is improved. We will take in 1,000 Romanian and Bulgarian refugees. Category:Games Category:Global Warming Category:Post Apolcalipitc World Category:Scientific predictions becoming fact! Category:Flooded Europa (Map Game) Category:Future era games (after 2020) Category:Future era Map Games Category:Future Map Games Category:ASB - Map Games Category:ASB Category:Map Games Category:Europe Category:Geopolitical Category:Politics Category:War Category:Economics Category:Floods Category:Belarus Category:Iceland Category:Disasters